Raena Gauge
by Narii the Saerii
Summary: turns out TURBO energy is being used by more than just Max Steel and Dredd.. Raena Gauge.. she's knows nothing about N-TEK or Dredd and his evil doings but can Max Steel win her over before Dredd?
1. Chapter 1

_**Raena Gauge **_

_By: Rae-Ann LHI_

Hiya! I'm Raena and I just got to Copper Canyon about like, what? 3 months ago? …yeah around that, I haven't made any friends-YET- but I have made a few acquaintances, none of which I think actually wanted to talk to me at the time but that's okay, as long as I'm on the badminton team, I'm good.

To make things even better I'm heading for the final round with my partner Michael right now! He doesn't talk to me much but we get along as partners quite well and he's amazing at playing badminton which makes us a nearly perfect doubles team.

I entered the gymnasium with Michael and headed for the middle court where our opponents were practicing their lunges and smashes in the air, they didn't intimidate me one tiny bit, I looked at Michael who had a confident smirk on his face I gave the same look back to him then stood on the left side of the court, like always.

They hit the birdie up and it landed pointing to us, meaning we have first serve, I really think this will start out easy enough. I got the birdie and prepared to hit it close to their front line as possible, so close that they won't bother to hit it! Muhaha! I took a deep breathe and focused on the line.

*fwap!*

NO! A bad serve! I didn't it hard enough! It ended up tapping the top of the net but almost like luck was on our side it JUST landed on their line, they had shocked faces just like I did. The crowd in the back cheered and awed while the other team hit the birdie back to me while me and Michael switched sides for me to serve again. Getting into ready position once more and still looking at their line.

*fwap*

Dammit! This time it was too far back and the girl was able to hit it back but Michael was able to hit it back to them and he nearly smashed it into the other guys face! The birdie bounced off his racket and tapped the net, it rolled over and I jumped and tapped it up before it could hit the ground. IT WENT OVER! YES! I served again and a full out battle ragged between our teams.

The crowd behind us cheered as our teams bounced around our courts catching the birdie trying to hit it away from each other, both teams fought for dominance on the court for three whole minutes! we went non-stop the tension was high and the crowd became silent and all four of us on the team watched as the birdie flew from one side to another over and over, it was becoming very tiring and frustrating!

They tried to pull a trick move but we always deflected it and no matter how much I and Michael made them run across their field and no matter how difficult we made the shots they still got them! I was getting tired and so was Michael and I could tell by the look in his eye he wanted to get this over with.

That's when our chance arose when the girl accidentally hit the birdie too high and it came down to Michael as his arm came up.

*SMASH!*

He hit it so hard it went past both of them and landed inside the court and in response the crowd behind us the crowd from our school cheered but the tournament wasn't over yet the score is only 5, for us, to 4.

Once again I was on the left side getting ready to serve. The game went on for nearly 2 hours before we were both at 20 points each just 2 more points and either of us could win.

It was their turn to serve, half the crowd was gone, Michael and I were very tired but still on full alert and the adrenalin was pretty much the only thing keeping me from taking a full breathe, I was so tense that I didn't feel like breathing just focusing on my main target, which was the boy, he had a temper on him and that will be their down fall.

Sure enough, I smashed it to him nearly taking his eye out if he didn't have that racket at hand, the birdie bounced but hit the net then Michael took the birdie again and served it perfectly, sadly the girl was able to tap it back just going over the net, both me and Michael went for it.

He didn't make it and it was close to the ground until I slipped my racket beneath and tapped it back up and to them the same thing happened.

I thought they had hit it and it went over but when I looked back at our court there was no birdie, I looked over at them and turns out it had landed on the guys head, both of them laid there confused, I helped up Michael and looked back down at the two of them still dazed, I helped them up too then I burst into laughter, although I didn't mean to gloat, I did anyway besides I couldn't help it! WE WON THE TOURNAMENT! YAY!

Michael nudged me away then walked into the crowd from our school, they cheered for us on the bleachers while the teachers came over with gold medals, Michael looked more relieved than happy but he still came back to my side and accepted the medals that the teachers congratulate us. Later I met up with the two team players, shook their hands and told them they are a great team up then I got on the bus with the rest of the students from the badminton team.


	2. Chapter 2

_Counterpart CH2: __**Ultra what?**_

(2013) Max Steel Fan-fiction

**NO ONES P.O.V**

After a long day of playing badminton Raena thought it was time to go home but she still felt restless. she took a sudden left turn the long way home or in other words she went past her house going as far as she could to the other side of the city, it is nearly impossible to reach the end since Copper Canyon is so big even thought to people who visit here say it's small.

she don't think it mattered how far she got after all this is only helping her get the energy out of her system she walked for nearly 25 minutes until she got to the mall that was just across the street, she stopped before crossing and stared then turned back heading home once again.

"I should have saved some money…" she thought but since the walk home wouldn't take as long and she was still restlessness, she started to jog then went into a full blown sprint, at that time she thought it would be nice to go to bed exhausted than hyper.

she seemed to get into her own world while she ran, turning each corner trying to avoid crossing the roads because she didn't want to risk running across at the wrong time not to mention it made her feel like she was on a spy mission and was running away so the enemy wouldn't catch her. She was only two blocks away from her house now, she turned the corner and looked down at the side walk panting. Someone ran into her and they ended up striking each other in the face knocking him over and Raena held her nose while looking over at the man in a suit.

"Oh my god! Are you okay sir!? I didn't see you! I'm so sorry! I was in my own world for a moment there" she tried to help him up but he seemed to push her away then a small round metal ball rolled away from his hands and behind him cars and planes zoomed in towards him, they were white and large with green high lights with depictions of N's on the side. in a panic he tried to grab the ball but Raena snatched it from him and yelled, "did you steal this!?" but the man didn't reply only grabbed for it again but she too is panicking, her mind making her wonder which side would be better suited for…whatever this ball is. The people that were chasing him might be the bad guys or maybe they both are?

Not wishing to find out who's who. she ran, as fast as she could away from both the man and the mysterious vehicles. She went through small spaces so the cars couldn't follow her directly but the plane above seemed to follow her every movement then a guy fell from the plane wearing a strange full body suit and was flying right above her, close enough to grab her, his hand came down nearly touching her head, she ducked under some stairs that lead to apartment buildings above then took a sharp right turn towards an abandoned building.

She ran and he flew right behind her still reaching with his hand, she made it just in time to the broken down door before the guy could catch her, the man's suit was too big to go through the door so he flew somewhere else.

Raena ran up the stairs, from the windows she could see the strange guy looking through them, thankfully they were all too small for him to fit through so she continued to run up each step, knowing she would run out of them eventually and the only thing that kept her going was this sudden burst of energy, like a full dose of adrenaline and she felt like she could run faster.

finally she made it to the top where the guy was waiting on top of the roof, his large metal wings at his side and his expressionless helmet starred at her, in his abnormal suit, he walked towards her one foot at a time, his hands raised as if it was supposed to calm the girl down but to her it nearly looked alien.

"hand it over." he said from across the roof top but Raena didn't want to, she didn't trust him, she didn't trust the suited man either. In a surge of bravery she jumped from the 8 story building and wanting to keep it away from them, at all costs but half way down she changed her mind and started screaming to stop.

The guy jumped from the building, swooping down and snatching up Raena then set her down on a near by building just across from the once she jumped from, he still tried to get the mysterious round metal ball but Raena, despite being saved, kicked the guy in the face knocking him down to the sidewalk.

He laid there and started to get up, that's when Raena ran down the steps from this building then she realized she wasn't tired at all and this was strange since she hasn't always been the appertain of fitness not to mention she just jumped off a building with no signs of shock.

Raena got out of the building and looked back, the man in the strange suit wasn't anywhere to be seen, neither was the vehicles or planes, she stopped running and turned to face the building.

"HAH! What now bad guys!?" she yelled in triumph, "AAH!" she slipped and ended up rolling down the slant of a large dig site. she had ran far out of the city into a construction site and of all the places she got stuck inside the giant hole in the ground, "Uuuugh…that didn't go as planned…" she groaned, grabbing her head and looking up she had dropped the metal ball and before she could do anything, up ahead she saw the plane and the guy. She panicked and scrambled to the ball! But it was so far and she desperately wanted that speed boost she has been getting all day but it seemed to take a toll on her energy and it nearly hurt her.

She pushed forward either way and BOOM! She burst into orange light that she couldn't control! she had so much energy that she couldn't even control her leg or arm movement anymore, she would just run fast then turn around and jump over things. she wanted to stop if at all possible so she ran straight for a pole and smacked into it then held it tightly with her hands and legs.

She felt like an idiot but her body parts still felt restless, the guy landed about 4 feet away from her then a small thing burst from his chest.

"Max are you seeing this!?" the little robot flew around nearly in a panic but his voice was filled with astonishment.

"We need to help her! She's going to explode!" the guy yelled, "can't you link up with her?" the guy looked over at the tiny blue robot.

"No that wouldn't do anything, I'm already linked to you." he floated thinking.

"I don't want to explode! Make this stop!" Raena shouted in fear then she looked over at the metal ball that she had been trying to save…it moved…then it jumped and the same orange light exploded from it with flashes of green and a small thing blasted her way and smacked her in the chest leaving her gasping for air, the orange light around her now swirled around then was absorbed into her like the explosion was reversed.

Raena looked over at the little robot which had a blinking exclamation mark on his face and his arms hung the same way the guys did. She breathed in deep then touched her arms and shoulders instead of her soft fabric shirt she felt a hard type of metal, she looked down at herself and saw orange lights on her body along with white metal and an almost leather like material. She was wearing a suit and it looked a lot like the one that the guy in front of her was wearing.

Then a light came from her chest and out popped a little robot that looked similar to the guy's robot too. It looked Raena up and down then turned around looked at the guy and another robot.

"What the heck are you!? Why am I in armour!?" Raena fell to her knees trying to control her shaking body while the shock from everything gathered inside of her. The orange robot with a green coloured eye, flew down to her eye level.

"I'm your Ultra-link and your life support in a way. Heh-heh" he had a metallic voice and long arms that shrugged as he laughed, Raena ,still shaking uncontrollably, just stared shocked, how far was this dreaming going to go?


	3. Chapter 3

CH4: am I good or bad?

(Max steel fanfic)

Raenas POV

I was very unsure if I should go home or not just because I was not sure if what had happened to me was on the news and I was being searched for on "Most Wanted" or something completely like that. So I sat there with Gauge on the big rock, honestly I didn't know how to talk to him and worried I might annoy him if I ask too many questions but to break the silence I would ask him one every so often. I looked outwards to the canyons and desert, I noticed the sun had just set and stars began to appear.

"So…did you know those people?" I asked quietly, looking over at him slightly but he continued to stare up into the stars above, I believe he was in awe.

"No, I just assumed they're bad since you were trying to keep me away from them." his metallic voice was neat to listen to.

"Actually I have no idea if they were bad or not but they didn't give me a reason to trust them wither." I realized this is the longest I've talked to someone in a long time, not counting my family, maybe I should get to know him rather than talk about the few hours we have had together, "so Gauge…" before I could finish I saw a man that came around a corner walking to us, Gauge saw him too and automatically got ready to go into TURBO mode especially since this guy was glowing purple from the mouth and chest, he looked terrifying!

"Bad guy?" Gauge asked.

"bad guy! Bad guy! Definitely bad guy!" I got into a boxer pose throwing my fist around…I admit…I wasn't trained in fighting (or was it obvious?) then that man stopped 6 or so feet away from me with really no expression on his face but he looked down at me and my Ultra-link.

"hello there. I see you have an Ultra-link just like me." he lifted both his human and purple crystal hands to his chest like he was trying to relate.

"you know someone like me?" Gauge asked a little curious.

"yes and no," he tapped a bright purple light on the right side of his chest, "he was permanently fused with me but still lets me use his powers to transform just like you." I slowly put my hands down, maybe this was the good guy? He hasn't tried taking Gauge…yet. I better keep my guard up anyway.

"what is your name?" I asked.

"sorry to be so rude, you may call me… Extroyer." he bowed slightly trying to smile with his crystal jaw, it gave me more chills than anything but the guy is stuck like this maybe he's not all that bad?, "can I know your name?" he asked.

"My name is Raena May and this is my new friend, Gauge." I gave him a glance and he gave it back then we looked at the man confused at what to say next.

"there will be more like us you know, in fact, my master wants more people like us. To join the Makino and humans together for… peace."

"so you want us to join you to save the planet?" I asked curiously, this has become interesting.

"Yes, you know those men that tried to take your Ultra-link away?" he said with his monotone voice.

"Wait how do you know that?" Gauge uttered flying closer to Extroyer with a question look.

"That's the thing you see me and my… master try to stop those men from destroying the Ultra-links that haven't been activated yet and enslaving the ones that are. We saw what they were doing to you sadly we couldn't do much once you had gone critical. I'm sure …master Dredd would love for you to help our cause to save the ultra-links around the planet." it looked like he cringed every time he said master and despite the change in his voice his expression couldn't change much well not from this view of that scary jaw.

"Okay. if there are more Ultra-links like Gauge, I will do what I can to help them all. I will join you and master Dredd, "I looked over at Gauge who was thinking for a bit, he had a question mark on his face, "is that okay with you Gauge?" I asked facing him.

"It's great news! That means I'll be able to meet my own kind! Well I did meet one but he's all crazy evil." Gauge flipped with a smilie face, Extroyer had interrupted me.

"Wonderful…I'll call my helicopter so I can let you meet Dredd. I am sure you'll like him." he smiled, it looked evil but I assumed it was because of his jaw, he pulled out a remote and pressed one of the many buttons and within seconds his helicopter came over rocks and landed near us. Extroyer got on and turned waiting for us.

My gut had a feeling but I had already made the decision to go with him, so I followed into the helicopter while flashes of the guy with the blue ultra-link went through my mind for a couple seconds, I was able to shake it off as soon as we took off into the air. I made sure Gauge stayed in my suit so he wouldn't fly out.

Even if he said he could take it, I wanted to be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4: am I good or bad?

(Max steel fanfic)

Raenas POV

I was very unsure if I should go home or not just because I was not sure if what had happened to me was on the news and I was being searched for on "Most Wanted" or something completely like that. So I sat there with Gauge on the big rock, honestly I didn't know how to talk to him and worried I might annoy him if I ask too many questions but to break the silence I would ask him one every so often. I looked outwards to the canyons and desert, I noticed the sun had just set and stars began to appear.

"So…did you know those people?" I asked quietly, looking over at him slightly but he continued to stare up into the stars above, I believe he was in awe.

"No, I just assumed they're bad since you were trying to keep me away from them." his metallic voice was neat to listen to.

"Actually I have no idea if they were bad or not but they didn't give me a reason to trust them wither." I realized this is the longest I've talked to someone in a long time, not counting my family, maybe I should get to know him rather than talk about the few hours we have had together, "so Gauge…" before I could finish I saw a man that came around a corner walking to us, Gauge saw him too and automatically got ready to go into TURBO mode especially since this guy was glowing purple from the mouth and chest, he looked terrifying!

"Bad guy?" Gauge asked.

"bad guy! Bad guy! Definitely bad guy!" I got into a boxer pose throwing my fist around…I admit…I wasn't trained in fighting (or was it obvious?) then that man stopped 6 or so feet away from me with really no expression on his face but he looked down at me and my Ultra-link.

"hello there. I see you have an Ultra-link just like me." he lifted both his human and purple crystal hands to his chest like he was trying to relate.

"you know someone like me?" Gauge asked a little curious.

"yes and no," he tapped a bright purple light on the right side of his chest, "he was permanently fused with me but still lets me use his powers to transform just like you." I slowly put my hands down, maybe this was the good guy? He hasn't tried taking Gauge…yet. I better keep my guard up anyway.

"what is your name?" I asked.

"sorry to be so rude, you may call me… Extroyer." he bowed slightly trying to smile with his crystal jaw, it gave me more chills than anything but the guy is stuck like this maybe he's not all that bad?, "can I know your name?" he asked.

"My name is Raena May and this is my new friend, Gauge." I gave him a glance and he gave it back then we looked at the man confused at what to say next.

"there will be more like us you know, in fact, my master wants more people like us. To join the Makino and humans together for… peace."

"so you want us to join you to save the planet?" I asked curiously, this has become interesting.

"Yes, you know those men that tried to take your Ultra-link away?" he said with his monotone voice.

"Wait how do you know that?" Gauge uttered flying closer to Extroyer with a question look.

"That's the thing you see me and my… master try to stop those men from destroying the Ultra-links that haven't been activated yet and enslaving the ones that are. We saw what they were doing to you sadly we couldn't do much once you had gone critical. I'm sure …master Dredd would love for you to help our cause to save the ultra-links around the planet." it looked like he cringed every time he said master and despite the change in his voice his expression couldn't change much well not from this view of that scary jaw.

"Okay. if there are more Ultra-links like Gauge, I will do what I can to help them all. I will join you and master Dredd, "I looked over at Gauge who was thinking for a bit, he had a question mark on his face, "is that okay with you Gauge?" I asked facing him.

"It's great news! That means I'll be able to meet my own kind! Well I did meet one but he's all crazy evil." Gauge flipped with a smilie face, Extroyer had interrupted me.

"Wonderful…I'll call my helicopter so I can let you meet Dredd. I am sure you'll like him." he smiled, it looked evil but I assumed it was because of his jaw, he pulled out a remote and pressed one of the many buttons and within seconds his helicopter came over rocks and landed near us. Extroyer got on and turned waiting for us.

My gut had a feeling but I had already made the decision to go with him, so I followed into the helicopter while flashes of the guy with the blue ultra-link went through my mind for a couple seconds, I was able to shake it off as soon as we took off into the air. I made sure Gauge stayed in my suit so he wouldn't fly out.

Even if he said he could take it, I wanted to be safe.


End file.
